


Didn't Matter

by Daughter_of_Rhodos



Series: Watching Over You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas loves Dean, Coda, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Hurt!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Rhodos/pseuds/Daughter_of_Rhodos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the first part in this series, this is a quick look inside Cas' mind during the final moments in the season finale. Dealing with the fact that Dean is going to die, His father is dying, and Dean asking him to take care of Sam. </p><p>Can be read as a one-shot, but both of these chapters are a lead up to a few chapters from Dean's perspective, following the events of the season finale. </p><p>Also, a small glimpse of what those chapters are going to entail at the end of this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Matter

The others drank and waited for the end to finally come, but to him – _it didn't matter_.

His father was only a few feet from him, Cas could finally confront him for all those times He never came, never showed Cas that he cared, but right then – _it didn't matter_.

He only had one job now and it was sitting next to him, but for the next few moments even Sam's well being – _didn't matter._

None of it _mattered_.

Except for one thing. And Cas focused all his attention on that one thing — _Dean_.

Cas could still feel his soul, he always could. These would be the last moments he had to memorize the feel of dean's soul against his own grace. He was afraid that if he didn't, he would one day forget what it felt like to feel the pure goodness of Dean's soul, and the warmth that it would spread throughout his grace when he was close to Dean.

He was not going to let it happen like last time. Figuring out much too late of Dean's death and frantically searching some sign that Dean's soul was still there.

Not being the Angel he used to be, it was frustrating how hard he need to concentrate, to feel dean's soul, when before it was _all_ to easy.

So when his father disappeared, it was just an annoying distraction from his task.

He didn't even notice when it started to fade. It wasn't an abrupt end like he had imaged Dean soul being blown to nothing would cause. It just sort of slowly faded to almost nothing, then— _lingered_. Just on the edge of the empty he imagined.

The sun was back to normal again, the world was safe, and yet, it still lingered.

"And Dean?"

The lingering was taunting him. He knew Dean was dead and yet, it made him question, made him hope.

He hated it.

So he focused on His new job, one he had already given himself long ago, but now with a new resolve, will follow diligently until the end of time. He will make sure Sam Winchesters soul will forever be protected in this world and unto the next. Something he swore he would do for Dean, and in the end, failed.

Right now Sam needs a friend, so that is what he'll be.

 

 

 

 

(Stop reading if you wish this to be a one-shot)

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up he knows he's not in the bunker anymore. Grabbing the bar in front of him he tries to stand and fails. The space is small and cramped, only enough room to squat. Looking around he sees that he is in a small cage in yet another small room, with a mirror on one side. A single florescent light shining down on him.

His hands slide down the bars of his cage and cuts himself, the white light of grace spills from the cut. The cage had been so small he hadn't looked at it closely, but now as his eyes scan the cage he sees that it's made of Angel blades. One lined up after another, sitting on end to form the bars.

No one enters the room, it doesn't even have a door if anyone wanted to.

But – it doesn't matter.

He's going to get out, this won't stop him.

He won't fail Sam too.

He takes one last opportunity to search out Dean's lingering soul, but it's already disappeared without him noticing. Dean is gone and now Cas has a job to do.

Someone is trying to interfere with Dean's last request of him and in the process has made this Angel very, _very_ angry.

They will learn what it means to provoke an Angels wrath and fury.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this chapter would be a destiel ending but whoopsie it looks like it became a series – sorry, my hand slipped.
> 
> Next chapter will be from Dean's prespective! And Probably double the size of these chapters.
> 
> I would love comments and feed back!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peace-love-and-carry-on


End file.
